


Stirrings

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Almost Kiss, Crushes, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Introspection, Pre-Game(s), Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Xander was beginning to realize Corrin wasn't a "little princess" anymore, and that his own feelings about her may be changing.





	Stirrings

**Author's Note:**

> 2; Stargazing

Sometimes, while Father was busy with his meetings or away from the castle, someone would be able to sneak Corrin out of the fortress. Camilla or Elise was always the first to volunteer, but sometimes Leo would risk it despite shaking his head and calling them fools for going against Father's orders.

Xander would never admit it due to it sounding selfish, but he liked it best when it was his turn. He always chose the clearest nights, regardless of temperature, and would take Corrin to a small hill just a short distance from the castle. It was quiet there, not a popular gathering spot, and completely unguarded by any soldiers who would send reports to Father or his retainers.

"It's so cold tonight," Corrin giggled, cuddling against him as they sat down on the well-worn blanket Xander had brought along. Instinctively, he draped his cloak over her shoulders and held her closer.

"Better, little princess?"

"Mm, much." She sighed, turning her gaze towards the sky. The sun had just finished setting, so it was only a matter of moments before the first star made its appearance. For all of Nohr's failings concerning the atmosphere, the night skies were often beautifully clear to contrast the smoky clouds during the daytime. Sometimes, you could even catch a glimpse of the moon peeking through the tops of tall buildings and dead trees.

Minutes passed in silence, Xander alternately watching the sky and looking down at Corrin. She seemed to get taller every day, taking the shape of a young woman; it was hard to believe she'd once been the scared little girl Father had brought home from Cheve and kept locked in the fortress.

_I still don't fully understand why he sought to shelter her for so long,_ he thought, _but perhaps that makes the time we share outside of the fortress all the more precious._

"The stars sure are taking their time tonight," Corrin finally said. "You think they're feeling shy?" Xander smiled, turning his gaze back to her.

"I should hope not," he said. "It's only us two, there's no reason for them to hide." Of course, he knew very well that the stars could be delayed as long as an hour after the sky darkened, and he was sure Leo had taught her that as well. But she had an innocence about her that was so charming and loveable he couldn't help but play along when she chose to see things differently.

"I don't mind waiting," Corrin murmured, snuggling closer, and to Xander's alarm he felt his cheeks go warm. This was nothing new for them, some of his fondest memories were Corrin falling asleep in his arms or on his shoulder while they looked at the stars or read together. But at this moment, having her so close was stirring _something_ in him.

_She's not a child anymore,_ he thought. Of course he knew this, he'd celebrated every birthday with her, and over the last year watched her take on the shape of a young woman. _And yet, it took you this long to realize she **is** becoming a young woman, didn't it?_

It was the curse of the elder sibling, perhaps. To always see younger siblings as children, until reality snuck up on them all at once. He'd felt this when Camilla started showing interest in boys, when Leo started his military training, and he'd feel this way when Elise grew older.

Corrin, though...something was different about _this._ Rather than sorrow at the realization that his younger sister was growing up, feeling her more mature shape nestled against his own body aroused something a little less clear-cut. Warm, exciting, but perhaps also _forbidden_ in a way.

_When did you become so beautiful, Corrin?_

He sighed, bringing her closer, resting his cheek against her hair and breathing in her scent.

"Xander?"

"Hm?"

"Sometimes..." She looked up at him, and he could see her cheeks redden even in the dark. "This is going to sound silly, but sometimes I wish every night could be like this," she said. "I mean, don't get me wrong! I love all of you to pieces, and everything we get to do together, but...nights like this are my favorite. I love this hill, and looking up at the sky...getting to spend this time with you." Xander felt his entire face go hot, his heart beginning to race. _Little princess..._

"I cherish these evenings together, too," he said. Corrin laughed softly, tilting her head towards his, their eyes meeting...their lips only inches apart. _Oh Gods, what am I thinking, we can't, this wouldn't be-_

"Oh!" Corrin's eyes widened as she turned her gaze back to the sky, pointing upward. "Xander, look!" He glanced upward to see a single star making its appearance.

"Well," he said with a slight chuckle, "it seems they've finally decided to join us."

"They say if you make a wish on the first star you see, it comes true," she said. And once again, Xander couldn't bring himself to harsh her innocence with his own feeling that such a thing was superstition.

"Let's wish, then," he said. Corrin smiled, going silent, likely thinking of the perfect wish for a few moments. As for Xander, there was only one thing he could think of that he would want if a star truly could give people their heart's desire.

_I wish to keep her by my side in all ways, no matter what happens._


End file.
